


The Jump

by clexa_rules_the_earth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, BMX, Clexa, F/F, Rock climbing, Skydiving, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_rules_the_earth/pseuds/clexa_rules_the_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The diver stood in a running stance in front of the open doors, knees bent and eyes on the open air in front of them. She pulled her goggles over her head, covering her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then another, and then another. With a launch she darted towards the exit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diver

“We're ready!” yelled the pilot.

“Open the doors!” came a voice from behind the cockpit.

When the doors opened air ripped from around the diver. Over the deafening noise came a voice, “You’re all good!”

The diver stood in a running stance in front of the open doors, knees bent and eyes on the open air in front of them. She pulled her goggles over her head, covering her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then another, and then another. With a launch she darted towards the exit. With a grace and obvious practice she fell in a dive. She fell fast; this was something that not many people got to experience, the fall, the jolt of your stomach as you start reaching terminal velocity, the air. 

The diver opened her arms and slowed down. Instead of continuing the fall like this the diver tucked in and did a front flip, opening back up to the eagle position. Still being at a respectable height the diver figured why not do another? With a single moment of hesitation she tucked her arms in and went headfirst towards the ever closer ground at a speed that was beyond dangerous. Opening back up to slow down, she realized that the ground was almost too close. She pulled her cord and the chute opened behind her, tugging her to a slow speed, it was rough but it happened every time the chute opened.

The landing was normal, nothing special. Her feet touched the ground and she ran to relieve the stress that would cause her to fall if she stayed still. After slowing down and walking over to the recovery team the diver was greeted and congratulated on a successful drop. Everyone seemed happy. After she had received all the ‘good jobs’ and the ‘dude that was sick’ from Jasper they all drove to the skydiving airbase where she had initially lifted off. 

The whole building was owned by Arkadia sports drink that was a major sponsor for the diver. The building itself was a gray, it had 3 levels. The bottom level was the hanger; level 2 was where you were instructed on safety protocols for diving. It was also the place where you got assigned your gear, and level 3 was the business and viewing area for the company in general. It didn’t make sense to her. You could come here to get wavers for climbing, biking, and snowboarding. It was a building where you could train for almost any extreme sport. You could go up to the third floor to watch stunt performers like her do their jumps, or go behind the building to watch the bikers train.

Once they got inside the diver ran up a flight of stairs to level two and started to take off her gear. She just unzipped her jumpsuit to reveal a black sports bra when a voice startled her. She wasn’t in the locker room. She didn’t need to go there just yet. There was no reason that she should have jumped, but she did.

“I fucking hate you, you know that right?”

“Woah, what did I do wrong this time?”

“What did you do wrong?” Roan said, “You’re going to kill yourself.”

“Well, that’s quite the assumption, and technically I didn’t do that.” said the diver calmly.

After taking a deep breath and trying to contain the obvious annoyance Roan replied “I, as well as your sponsors enjoy seeing an occasional flip, gives your performance flare.”

“Well I don’t see a problem then, Roan. You loved my performance, as well as my fans and sponsors. This doesn’t seem like a problem.”

“Yeah well your performance isn’t the problem.” The diver thought she heard a silent, never is but Roan wasn’t one to complement her performance no matter how much he actually enjoyed it. “The problem is that torpedo stunt you did today.”

“I didn’t see a problem. It was rather fun actually. Why is that a bad thing?” the diver said trying to play dumb while, suddenly understanding where Roan was going with this. She didn’t appreciate it either.

“You were at way to low of an altitude to pull that trick. If your chute didn’t release as fast as it did, you know what can go wrong. We can’t have that happen again.”

The diver shot him a glare, telling him to back off. If he continued this it could end badly for him.

“Roan, that wasn’t my fault.” The way she said it Roan knew that it wasn’t directed at him, more so for her to convince herself.

“Look I’m sorry for bringing it up. I just… you can’t try to fit that extra trick in there especially that one. You should know that. You go down way to fast. I’m not going to ask you to promise because I know you. You don’t give a damn. You will do it if you want to. Just know that it’s dangerous.” 

“I know its dangerous Roan. I know that, and you know what, you were right.”

“About what?” he replied.

“I don’t give a damn.”

The diver didn’t appreciate being reminded of the mistake that she had made almost 2 years ago. Roan left as soon as she went towards the locker rooms so that she could change into regular clothes. She arived in the locker room and pulled her clothes out of her locker and every once and a while mumbled to herself, "wasn't my fault." After finally taking her top out of her locker she slammed it shut. Leaning her head against it she screamed, "It wasn't my fault!" Hearing the echo of her scream finally dissapate she pulled her head off the locker and pulled the maroon tank top over her head.

Walking out of the locker rooms she saw Jackson. He looked like he wanted to tell her something but she picked up her pace while walking towards the door. She crossed the parking lot in a jog and reached her car. She quickly pulled out and made her way home. She arrived in her apartment and drank a glass of water. She felt a worsening headache pounding within her skull.

She laid down in her bed, rather wiped out. She was woken up without realizing that she had fallen asleep by a loud knock on her door. Getting up to check the door she realized that it was like 2 in the morning. Why the hell would someone be here at this time? Ready to yell at the person who dared knock on her door at two in the morning they opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door a girl crashed into her. After being knocked to the floor and still being groggy she opened her eyes to see who it was. 

“Oh my God! Why are you here?” said the diver.

“When have I ever disappointed you Lexa?”

“Not anytime that I can remember, but seriously?” she replied.

“I just got off my flight. I came to surprise you.”

“Well I am surprised. Mostly happy you’re here.”

Lexa kissed her. She tasted like mint gum and slightly like alcohol. Lexa moved to deepen the kiss between her and the girl she loved but the girl on top of her moved to stand up.

“Alright, so that makes one time you’ve disappointed me.” Lexa declared sadly.

The girl laughed. “Not now.”

“Really?! Come on.”

“Not yet. I want to show you something outside.” The girl repeated humorously before she turned to walk to the door.

Lexa got up and started to run after her. When she got outside she saw her girlfriend standing by the grass looking smugly at her. When Lexa came within reach of the girl grabbed Lexa's hand.

“Alright it’s freezing out here. Why can’t we go inside?” Lexa realized she was still in her tank top and put her hands on her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms trying in a failed attempt to warm up.

“Look up at the sky Lexa.” The girl said.

“Wow. It really is beautiful isn’t it.” Lexa remarked as the sky was lit up by billions of stars, when a flash of light crossed the darkness Lexa looked down at the girl and said “Make a wish.”  
“I don’t have to. I love you Lexa.” she said matter of factually.

“I love you Cos.” Lexa said as she kissed her girlfriend under a billion lights.


	2. The Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are thinking of doing a pairing between you and an up and coming rock climber we’ve recently sponsored.”
> 
> “Indra, look, I appreciate that you think that I could still work well with others but we both know what happens when I work with someone.” She snapped.
> 
> “Alright. You need to listen. The company you work for is requesting you take this pairing. So you are going to eventually have to agree to do it. It’s your job.”

Lexa woke up clutching her pillow against her heaving chest. She jerked upright and looked to her left and nobody was there. The same was true to the right. A sob escaped her chest as she fell back onto her mattress. She slid upright slightly and laid her head back against the headboard and hurled her pillow across the room with a growl knocking several items off her dresser. Trying to fight the urge to throw up Lexa breathed, she had to realize Costia was gone. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks as she silently cried and curled up bringing her head to rest on her knees. She had to live with the reminder that is was her fault. The one person that she loved. The one person who she believed was her soulmate was gone, and it was her fault.

After finally convincing herself to get up out of bed Lexa made herself some breakfast. The last thing that Lexa wanted to do was go into work today. Lexa had to forget what she was convinced she had done. Sadness pulled at her chest at the reminder of it. Today was going to be a bad day. She could already tell. Still in her clothes from yesterday she figured it best to change. Not bothering to change the black sports bra she pulled on a blue Arkadia tank top as well a pair of baggy black sweatpants. She grabbed her keys after brushing her teeth and walked outside to her car. 

“Hey Lexa!” Jackson said as she walked in the door.

“What do you want Jack?” She replied sourly.

“Look, Indra needs to talk to you. She says that it’s a publicity thing.”

“I fall from the sky for a living. I would think that itself would gain publicity.”

“I would assume that too. All I know is that she wants to talk to you about it.”

“Can she wait. All I want to do is just be alone to train right now.”

“Lex, I think you know that Indra doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Don’t call me Lex.”

“Sorry, I just…”

“Just don’t okay. I’ll go up to see her in a second.” Lexa snapped.

“Alright.” Jackson replied quietly as he wandered off.

Lexa made her way up to the 3rd floor of the Arkadia complex. After walking down the hallway towards her boss’s office she pushed through the glass double doors perhaps too aggressively as she presented herself to Indra. 

“Alright, you’re going to leave that at the door.” Indra stated. Not looking up from her work.

“What?”

“You are obviously upset with something. I honestly am not going to bother, but we need to talk.”

“No, I’m fine.” Lexa said. Obviously not fooling Indra. She however didn’t press the matter or seem to care.

“We need to talk about your sponsorship. You are an amazing stunt person. We are, however, thinking of having you take a break from skydiving.”

“You want me to stop doing, literally my favorite thing in the whole world?”

“Just for a while. We are thinking of doing a pairing between you and an up and coming rock climber we’ve recently sponsored.”

“Indra, look, I appreciate that you think that I could still work well with others but we both know what happens when I work with someone.” She snapped.

“Alright. You need to listen. The company you work for is requesting you take this pairing. So you are going to have to eventually agree to do it. It’s your job.”

“So I say yes, then what. You said that they’re a ‘newbie’.”

“She’s experienced. She has climbed for a while but went professional a few weeks ago. Arkadia decided to pick up her talent.”

“I still really don’t want to do this Indra. Why do I have to pair with a rock climber?”

“You can climb. We all know that you’ve done it before.”

“That was a while ago Indra. I’m not going to be as good as I was before. Why pair me? Why not another climber?”

“Do you want the completely honest answer, or do want me to tell you it’s because you’re talented?” Indra asked warily.

“Why is there a difference? Give me the honest answer.”

“You two will have the public sex appeal.” Indra stated matter of factually.

“Hold the fucking hell up. You’re pairing me with this girl for god damn sex appeal!”

“Publicity Lexa. That’s all this is about.”

Lexa nearly scoffed right in her boss’s face at the thought of it. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Publicity’s a bitch.” Lexa murmured.

“Agreed, but this pairing is only going to last a few days and you might only have to do one stunt with her.”

“Since when has this conservative ass country supported people like me anyway?” Lexa said angrily, “I’m not okay with this.”

“What do you mean?” Indra asked.

“You know what I’m talking about Indra.”

“You might be right but this is different.”

“How?” Lexa barked, maybe too harshly at her.

“It isn’t the same as two years ago. Things are different now.” Indra said with almost a hint of regret.

“Even if it’s not,” Lexa stated, “it doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not going to do it.”

“Lexa, you have to.”

“Why? It’s my choice!”

“Lexa, you’re going to do this stunt. You don’t have to like it but you need to do this. It’s your job.”

“I hope you know that right now I hate my job, but it seems that I don’t actually have a choice.”

As she stood up and walked towards the door Indra called after her “Thank you, Lexa.”

This isn’t my fucking choice. Lexa thought

Lexa stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her. She turned around and full on crashed into the girl who was walking into it. The girl in front of her fell backwards after hitting her, but caught herself before she hit the ground. That however didn’t stop the cup of coffee she was holding to go all over Lexa before hitting the ground and splashing everywhere, or the papers that she was holding from landing in the puddle the drink had created. Lexa didn’t apologize for what happened. It was the girls fault for walking into her. She thought she had gotten the worst of the situation and wasn’t in the mood to deal with the girl on the floor right now. Lexa walked off, going further down the hallway towards the stairs when her stomach started to burn from the coffee stain going down her chest. She shed her tank top thoroughly annoyed with the stain on her top. She looked at it in her hands and turned once again to now go find another shirt.

At first she heard a strangled “No!” Then soon after followed an aggressive, “Hey!” from an angry voice behind her. Lexa heard the girl and didn’t stop to turn around and face her.

“Hey! Stop!”

Lexa whipped around to face the girl. She was way closer than Lexa had thought she was. Her whole view consisted of the girls face. Momentarily taken aback by the eyes in front of her she remembered that she was only in a sports bra and took an uncomfortable step back. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Well at the moment I was thinking of getting a clean shirt since this one has coffee on it, but…” She said as the girl cut her off.

“You spilled coffee all over my work!”

“Well technically I didn’t do anything. You ran into me and ruined my shirt with your coffee as well as your papers.” Lexa held out her shirt as if proving a point.

“Yeah fucking right! You ran into me!”

“You were walking towards me! How did you not see me?”

“I was reading the directions to get to that office! Then you turned and ran into me!”

“Then it was your fault!” Lexa bit.

“I didn’t run into you! You turned and knocked me over!”

“It wouldn’t have happened if you had looked up! It’s just a few papers anyway!”

“I worked on those for 3 days! This is my dream job and I’ve finally got it and you might have just taken that opportunity away from me!”

Lexa laughed at the girl who somehow thought that a few papers would make or break her career. There was a silence before the girl grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards Indra’s office. Not appreciating being pulled Lexa yanked her arm away from the girl. 

“You’re coming with me to see Indra. I needed to give her those and I need her to see that your ruined them so she won’t get pissed with me.”

God damn. Lexa thought, this girl is a pain the ass, why couldn’t she just tell Indra. Why drag me back to her! It’s not like it will matter anyway.

Lexa followed her, laughing to herself. It wouldn’t matter to Indra. She didn’t have the work; she didn’t get to do whatever she wanted to do in the first place. Walking into her boss’s office Indra looked up rather surprised to see Lexa in only a sports bra. Placing her stained top on a chair in front of Indra’s desk Lexa rolled her eyes and gave her an exasperated expression. The girl explained what happened, why she didn’t have the papers for her pairing, why it was Lexa’s fault and that she shouldn’t have to redo it all. Indra didn’t seem to be paying attention. She seemed more humored by the situation than anything else.

“Are you finished?” Indra asked the girl.

“Yes, don’t punish me for this. I really wanted this opportunity. You know that.”

“Lexa,” Indra stated looking towards her, “You don’t have a shirt on. Go change into one and return here afterwards.”

“You,” Indra directed at the girl, “you’re staying here for now.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” The girl exclaimed.

“I didn’t say you did. Now you will stay here while Lexa changes and we will talk more about this when she returns. Lexa. Go now.”

Lexa turned on her heel and aggressively snatched her shirt from its chair and walked out the door. As Lexa was walking down the hallway towards the staircase leading down to level 2. She better not get me in trouble. I swear to god if she can somehow pin this on me I’m going get even more pissed off. It isn’t even that big of a deal! It’s just a few papers! You’re already paired for a stunt. You have the job! I don’t see the point of dragging me into this. Walking into the locker room and finding another shirt Lexa made her way back up to level three. Mumbling under her breath she walked into the office. Indra said something to the girl before Lexa was in earshot. After Indra finished talking to the girl her eyes went wide. She turned to glance at Lexa then looked straight ahead with a look of hatred and embarrassment. Watching this girl tightly clench her jaw and slowly ball her fists amused Lexa. Ha. She couldn’t pin this on me. She got in trouble anyway. 

“Lexa.” Indra stated, trying to hide the amusement in her voice as well along with the slight smirk on her face as she continued, “This is Clarke Griffin. The new rock climber you’ve been paired with for your stunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon.


	3. The Climber

Lexa stared at Indra whose smirk wasn’t shrinking in the slightest.

 

Clarke tore her glare from the wall in front of her and looked at Lexa. Lexa acted like she wasn’t extremely intimidated by those electric blue eyes that didn't leave her as she stood there.

 

“What the hell?” Lexa asked sarcastically.

 

“In two days you both need to meet at the climbing site at the base of Mount Weather.”

 

“I guess that’s two days for you to learn how to climb.” Clarke chipped at Lexa.

 

“I know how to climb.” Lexa snapped back.

 

“Indra, is it alright if I bring my crew with me? They take care of safety. I know you have your own crew but I would honestly prefer to have mine there as well.”

 

“That would work fine. The more people that we have looking out for the both of you the better.” Indra stated.

 

“This climb is the only thing we have to do right? Then our pairing is over?” Lexa asked.

 

“The climb and a photo shoot. That’s all.” Indra answered.

 

“Nobody told me about a photo shoot.” Clarke remarked, with obvious annoyance to the new situation.

 

“Why do we need to do one?” Lexa asked.

 

"The video that you two provide with the climb itself will be broadcast live across the Arkwide channel. The photo shoot will most likely be used for their magazine.”

 

“Then it’s over?” Clarke asked.

 

“Likely so.” Indra specified.

 

“Good.” Both Clarke and Lexa said almost simultaneously.

 

They both looked at each other once again and looked back to Indra. “You can go now. Try not to run into each other on your way out.” Indra said while attempting to suppress a smile.

 

Lexa turned and walked out of the door as fast as possible. Instead of walking down the hallway and risking a conversation with Clarke, Lexa ran towards the stairs and jumped onto the railing that split the staircase sliding down to the 2nd floor. Jackson looked over at her from behind his desk and rolled his eyes. Lexa has always been dramatic. She cant just walk down the stairs, she has to put on a show. Lexa looked up to the top of the staircase and saw Clarke walking by the side of the railing a floor above her. _This is going to suck._

 

*~*

 

 _The sun is too bright. Oh my god._ The blinds in Clarke’s room were not doing their job. After squirming around and failing to fall back asleep for a few minutes she lifted a heavy head from her pillow. Clarke dragged herself out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts.

 

She lifted her arms above her head and stretched releasing a small moan. As she pulled open her bedroom door she heard Raven scream “OCTAVIA! DON’T!” followed by a whir of machinery. She saw it coming and stood in shock. She attempted to cover her face and head with her arms against a wave of one of Octavia’s weird green smoothies that had erupted from her blender. She heard Octavia screech and turn of the blender, but it was too late. Clarke slowly uncovered her face. Her arms didn't protect her face as well as she had been hoping. She looked down to see her shirt covered in chunky green liquid. The same thing she felt dripping from her face and hair.

 

Looking up slowly to face a mortified green Octavia, Clarke said with an exasperated sigh “what happened?”

 

Octavia shrunk towards the now empty blender and gingerly put the top on.

 

“God damn it Octavia. Now the whole apartment is going to smell like that stupid spinach stuff. That’s why you’re cleaning up this whole mess.” A rather pissed Raven remarked from over the couch. She had probably been talking to Octavia while she was preparing the drink because Raven was draped over the back of the couch as if she had jumped towards her in an attempt to stop the mess. Lucky for her she was far enough away had been spared by mess.

 

“Clarke.” Octavia said.

 

“What?” Clarke replied.

 

“You’ve got something on your face. It’s like right here.” Octavia said while gesturing towards a small spot on her own cheek while suppressing an evil grin.

 

“That’s really hilarious O. Really, but if I’m late for this meeting with my new boss you’re not going to hear the end of it.”

 

“Hey, Clarke. When you find out when you’re getting paired ask if we all can be there.” Raven asked hopefully.

 

“They will have a safety team there for us already. Not that I don’t want you guys to come.” Clark replied.

 

“You never know. We have been your crew for your whole career. They might think it’s a good idea. ‘Safety first!’” Raven said sarcastically with a thumbs up even though it was technically her job to take the whole ‘safety first’ thing seriously.

 

“I’ll make sure to ask.” Clarke assured while turning and walked towards the bathroom. She stripped off her pajamas and took a shower trying her best to get the green juice out of her tangled blonde bed hair. After getting out of the shower she wrapped a white towel around her chest. She opened the bathroom door and walked across the wood floor on her way to her bedroom. She wanted to make herself look professional for her first meeting but didn’t want to look too formal. She overthought all her options and eventually she settled on her blue t-shirt and pulled a black jacket over it. She wore her black jeans with leather boots.

 

Once more Clarke looked over the papers that she needed to present to her boss for the pairing. Clarke had no idea who she was being paired with yet. She figured was supposed to find out at this meeting. Reaching the door to their apartment Octavia called after Clarke, “Hey, look, I’m sorry for this morning. If your late I hope I’m not the reason. I know how much you’ve been stressing out about this.”

 

“O, its fine. I don’t think I’m going to be late anyway. I don’t know where Indra’s office is so that’s the only problem at the moment.”

 

“I made some coffee. Would you like some before you leave?”

 

“Thanks O. I think I’ll take it with me.”

 

After grabbing a cup for Clarke and pouring the coffee for her Octavia said, “Alright here you go,” with a smile.

 

“Wish me luck.”

 

“You won’t need it!” Octavia called after her.

 

After driving the short way to the Arkadia building Clarke stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. This was her future. Pulling up in her assigned parking spot and signing in at the door, saying hello and good morning to all the people she would soon hopefully know. This pairing was her big chance. She had never been sponsored before but she was a really great athlete.

 

Clarke saw a truck pull into the lot that had the word 'Grounders' on the side. She figured that the people getting out of the car were BMX riders, and watched as they quickly helped each other unload the bikes from the truck. There were 3 guys there with another girl all wearing matching black and green uniforms. They all laughed at something one of them said and walked their bikes over to the track that was built on a lot behind the Arkadia complex.

 

Clarke looked at her watch which read 10:37. She had to be in the office by 11:00 so she figured she might watch them for a bit.

 

After standing by the fence for 10 minutes Clarke figured it time to walk back to her car to get her stuff. She was about to go when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see one of the guys from the ‘Grounders’ standing behind her in his jumpsuit.

 

“Hey.” She heard the guy say from under his helmet.

 

“Hey.” She replied.

 

The guy took off his helmet to reveal a bad case of helmet hair. She chuckled and his face went slack. “What?” He asked innocently.

 

Clarke gestured to his hair and he looked up as if expecting to see what she was talking about. “Well, that happens to come with the job my friend.”

 

Clarke laughed and shook her head.

 

“What’s your name? I haven’t seen you here before.”

 

“I’m Clarke. I’m here for the first time actually. I have to meet my new boss to figure out a pairing.”

 

“That’s pretty sick actually. I’m Finn Collins and newbies don’t normally get paired for their first stunt.”

 

“Well it’s not necessarily my first stunt, but it’s my first with Arkadia.”

 

“What do you do?” Finn asked.

 

“I free-climb.” Clarke stated simply.

 

“That’s pretty bad-ass actually. I ride as you can probably tell.”

 

“That much I had figured out.” Clarke said.

 

“Do you know who you’re being paired with? They love doing weird combos between us all. It would be pretty cool to see you try to ride.”

 

“I don’t know who I’m being paired with yet. I’m learning that today, and actually, I think it would be pretty cool to see you try to climb.” Clarke said with a smirk.

 

Finn laughed, “That would not be as cool as you would think. I hope you get paired with us. That would be awesome. We would find out soon if it happened anyway so I guess that gives me something to hope for.”

 

“I guess it does.” Clarke said while walking off slowly. “I don’t want to be late for my first meeting with my boss but I’m looking forward to talking again.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it too. See you around Clarke.” Finn called after her.

 

After reaching her car Clarke pulled out her coffee still scalding even through the cup. Carefully holding it in her left hand she tucked her final papers under her arm and walked towards the entrance of the building.

 

When she opened the door she realized she still had no idea where she was going. Looking around she finally spotted a guy that seemed to work there. She looked at her watch 10:54. _Shit_. She was going to be late if she didn’t get directions fast. She ran over to the guy and obviously looked frantic. He grabbed her arm gingerly and said, “Hey, hey, it’s alright. Are you okay?”

 

“Indra’s office. I need to know where to go, like really fast. I’m going to be late.”

 

“No you’re not. Calm down. Here,” he said giving her a map. “Go to the third floor, up those two flights of stairs. The map will show you the rest.”

 

“Thank you…” she trailed off realizing that she didn’t know his name.

 

“Jackson. It’s Jackson. Now you better go. You don’t want to be late to your meeting.”

 

Clarke bounded up the stairs 2 at a time all the while steadying her coffee and looking at the map Jackson had given to her. She reached the 3rd floor rather quickly she looked down at her map and walked to her right. When she had walked down what she thought to be the right hallway she realized that the room numbers were wrong. Looking down at her watch once again her heart skipped a beat. She had 2 minutes to get to this meeting. She ran down the hallway and turned left. She saw the office at the end of the hallway.

 

She moved faster and looked down one last time to check her map. When she looked back up she ran right into the person coming out of the office. Losing a grip on everything in her hands including the coffee which she saw go all over the girl in front of her as she fell towards the ground. She caught herself in time and didn’t hit the floor only to have a huge wave of panic wash over her as she saw her papers fall into the puddle created by the remainder of her coffee. “No!” The word came out in a sob. She picked one of them up and it ripped in half.

 

Her heart shrunk and tightened in her chest. This was that girls fault! That girl ran into her! Clarke yelled an angry “Hey!” down the hallway at the girl who didn’t even stop to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: clexa-rules-the-earth
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be out in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't freak out on me. More to come soon.


End file.
